


I'm sure.

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [22]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick is a sap, How They Get Together, Its midnight how do I tag, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “I wish we could stay here forever” - Dick/Jason





	

“I wish we could stay here forever.” Dick sighed into his ear.

"You sure of that? I bet there are tons of people that will miss you." Jason answered, trying hard to keep the bitterness from his voice.

It also wasn't exactly his fault. He and Dick had been chasing each other like cats and dogs ever since the news that he was back spread. Some months in, chasing turned to fucking - on rooftops, alleyways and, on one memorable occasion, at the garden during a Wayne gala. Months after that, Jason started to pass by Dickie's place when he was hurt and made it his duty to crash Nightwing's patrol at least once a week. Then Jason started to see just how  _ tired _ Dick was, so he took it upon himself to help him, even if it meant pester him until he ate more than take-out and microwaved meals.

Now, six years after his resurrection and one year and a half after he showed up in Gotham, he and Dick were in the latter's apartment in Blüdhaven, naked, enjoying the warmth of the other and listening to the  _ pat-pat _ of the rain on the windows. This had been the first time they fucked - no, Jason couldn't call the slow, careful and  _ intense _ thing they had as  _ fucking _ , but he was  _ terrified _ of calling it  _ love _ , like Dick did.

Jason was sure Dick had better things to do than waste time on him. Kory wasn't with him anymore, but he still had Babs, Wally, hell,  he was pretty sure  _ anyone _ in the superhero community wanted to tap that ass.

Jason was  _ sure _ that this would be a one-time thing. That, even if Jason was less angry, even it the Pit was slowly losing control over him, even if he hadn't killed in more than six months, he was  _ sure _ Dick would see reason one day and  _ leave. _

He more felt than saw Dick pushing himself upwards, and his brain immediately began chanting  _ that's it, you showed too much, he's gonna leave _ .

"Jay." A small voice called from above him and he opened his eyes. He didn't leave,  _ wasn't leaving _ , was just seated on the bed, looking at his with a serious expression on his face. "I'm sure. I'm not gonna leave."

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
